


want to watch?

by lionlannister



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Leonard Snart, M/M, Mostly porn, Top Mick Rory, Voyeurism, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionlannister/pseuds/lionlannister
Summary: Len and Mick ask Ray if he wants to watch them have sex. That's it.





	want to watch?

**Author's Note:**

> This would technically be a part of a larger work of chunks of the team in a poly relationship but we'll see if I write the rest.

Everyone knows they’re sleeping together, it took almost all of them now they’re all right on track, Leonard and Mick are sleeping together. Got it. Nailed it. Except no one really seems to know what the actual relationship is, are they friends with benefits or is it more? Sara says it more, a lot more, and Ray’s inclined to believe her consider she is the person here that Len is closest to besides Mick. But technically he doesn’t know. They’re all eating together, a common enough occurrence and the two rogues are seated beside each other, also common, everything seems normal. Until Len stands up and moves behind Mick putting one hand on the man’s shoulder and leaning down to whisper something in his ear. They touch in public sometimes but not often, that’s why it had taken most of them so long to pick up on their relationship. So the touch is od but the way his long fingers linger at the neck of Mick’s shirt to touch at his partner’s bare skin while whispering that really gets Ray’s attention, they don’t do that around the rest of them.

That and the way Kendra’s eyes widen slightly at whatever it is that Len’s saying, she the person seated closest to him. They’re gone in a flash then, Mick’s larger hand wrapping around Len’s wrist to drag him out of the room without a word. The rest of the team look up and confused for a moment before Sara lets out a laugh and goes back to her card game with Jax, that seems to break everyone out of the spell and lets them get back to what they had been doing beforehand.

Except Ray. Who suddenly needs to know in the way a scientist can’t stop working until they solve a problem. So he excuses himself, unsure what his plan really is, and follows where the two men had been headed. The hall that lead to the rooms. Technically they had been given separate rooms but they usually ended up in the one given to Len. It was more secluded then Mick’s with Sara as his only neighbor. 

He hears them before he sees them, really should’ve seen that one coming considering the way they were acting in the mess hall, they hadn’t made it all the way to the room, instead Mick had Len pressed up against the wall near the door but not quite too it, one of his thighs up and pressed against Mick’s hip s they rut against each other like teenagers and for the first time Ray considers the following.

A) they’ve been together since they were teenagers.  
B) This is a really bad idea. They could both kill him.

Instead of retreating back to the dining area with the others he ducks behind a wall and tries to hide his face, suddenly interested in a way that has nothing to do with figuring out how deep their relationship goes. Sue him, he’s no saint and has never pretended to be. 

One of Mick’s hands is gripping Len’s thigh, keeping it where he wants it and keeping the other man’s legs open for him in a way that takes Ray by surprise, that Len would allow anyone that measure of control surprises him. Len’s own arms are wrapped around his partner's neck, pulling him closer despite the fact that there is no space between them already. Their lips seemed fused together, like neither of them needed their mouths to breathe as long as they were kissing each other. When Mick finally pulled away from the kiss it was to start pressing them down Leonard’s neck, pulling at the line of his shirt until it was stretched out beyond repair but neither of them seemed to mind much. It’s when, Ray assumes, Mick’s teeth dig into Len’s neck that the man’s eyes actually open because his mouth lets out a wordless cry that seems to make Mick laugh slightly against the mark he just made. 

That’s less important. What is important is that the moment Leonard’s eyes open they land on Ray and he’s frozen in place with his head just barely hidden around the wall and no way the observant man didn’t see him. For a moment though he doesn’t say anything, just puts one hand on the back of Mick’s head to keep him where he is and moves the other to the limited amount of space between their bodies to rub his hand long his still covered cock and mick pressed into the hand happily. “We have an audience.”

When Mick turns around Ray does consider just bolting and hoping he could either get to his suit on time or find Sara to hide behind, but he doesn’t and Mick doesn’t actually look angry just confused and annoyed that it’s going to take them longer to get to the bedroom. But when he sees Ray his eyebrows raise and he turns back to Len with a smirk that the youngest man in the hallway can’t really figure out but they meet eyes and seem to have a silent conversation between them for a moment before Mick gets back to what he had been doing, leaving bites all over Leonard’s neck and explaining why the man wore so many turtlenecks regardless of temperature. 

“That’s his way of asking if you want to watch.” A growl from Mick made Len laugh slightly, his fingers moving soothingly over the man’s head. “But not touch.” That seemed to settle him.

Ray shakes his head but even he doesn’t believe that he means it so it comes as no surprise when Len raises his eyebrows. His bright eyes grow darker when Mick mumbles something against his skin and Ray can’t hear what it is but he can see that Len is losing patience with whatever little game he’s playing with him. “You want to watch, Boy Scout, we all know you do.” Mick’s voice now, calling out to him as though he isn’t trying to fuck Leonard through the clothing still seperating them. 

“Kendra, I’m with Kendra.” Which is true but hardly an excuse because they’re not exclusive and the whole team knows that. 

Including Mick it seems. “Yeah, and Kendra’s with Sara who’s also fucking Rip.” Ray already knew both of those things were true, and honestly he hadn’t known he would be so happy in an open relationship but he really was. This was just. A new step. Leonard letting out a news that would be considered a whine come from anyone else draws both of the other men’s attention and Ray knows he only has a moment to decide. 

“Okay.” Mick nods his head and wraps his hand around Len’s wrist like he had back when they were eating so he can finish pulling the other man all the way into the bedroom. Ray struggles to follow after for a moment still frozen in his spot but he hears them speaking again, Mick still, whatever he said to Len before must have been enough to make him shut up for once in his life. “I know, you’ll get it, promise, y’know I always take care of you.” That takes him by surprise but he shakes his head and does what he said, follows them into the room. Closing the door behind him.

Len was already on the bed, his sweater halfway off by the time Ray turned around to actually look at them, and Mick was standing over him, one hand rubbing the inside of his thigh as he looked up to meet Ray’s eyes. “Sit.” He pointed to a chair near the bed and Ray remembered the no touching rule so he sat with a nod. “Touch yourself all you want but he’s mine and I’m his.” Fair enough, seemed like rules he could follow just fine.

Mick crawled onto the bed then, his own shirt tossed to the side and Ray had seen his scars before but he had never seen the way Leonard looked at them, the way his hands seemed drawn to them and how Mick didn’t recoil or jerk away, just gave the other man time and free reign to sit up on the bed and touch wherever he wanted, Len’s long fingers pressed into the ruined skin hard enough that Mick could actually feel it and his lips moved over the skin nearest his neck. But he grew impatient after a few moments and put one broad hand on Len’s chest, pushing him back down onto the mattress with ease and Ray couldn’t be sure yet but it seemed like Len’s pupils blew even wider with the show of strength.

“See, Ray.” His name spoken aloud in this room makes it more real and forces his eyes away from where Len is trying to get himself fully undressed to where Mick is facing him. “Lenny is the boss, always, he makes the plans and calls the shots and I love following those orders. Hell, the guy’s ten times smarter than me so it’s for the best, really, but sometimes…” Mick trails off when he notices that Len has managed to kick his pants off and is sitting naked under him, Ray gets distracted by the sight too.

“Sometimes, that much responsibility weighs me down. Mickey here helps me relax.” He’s smirking now, one hand trailing down his chest until he can wrap those fingers around his cock and pump slowly, knowing he had the full attention of both the other men in the room. “He’s the only one that can help.” He doesn’t say this but Ray doesn’t think it’s too much of a leap to say that Mick is the only person Len trusts to do this, he sees it now in the way that Mick is looking at him, it’s softer than anything he’d seen between them before, his weight settling back against his ankles as he listens to Len speak. “Just need something to make my mind shut up for a little bit.” 

Mick moved quickly, Ray had seen him in a fight so he wasn’t too shocked by the speed but he did jerk in the seat slightly as Mick laid himself out over Len, lips pressed to his and one hand between them to replace Len’s where it was wrapped around himself. “You know the rules, Lenny, not aloud to touch until I tell you.” Ray swallowed the same as Leonard, hadn’t even realized that his hand had moved to the front of his pants. “Behave.” He spoke sternly but with a smile and pressed Len’s hand into the mattress and Ray looks at Leonard to see his reaction to that and finds his lips open and sees him nod quickly, leaving his hand where Mick put it. “Y’know I’ll make sure you get exactly what you need.” Voice so soft and intimate that Ray feels like he’s intruding, more so then he did when he watched them making out. 

“I know, I trust you.” It’s the first time he’s ever heard Leonard say those words. They seem genuine. “But you should really get your pants off.” That makes Mick laugh slightly but he does what he’s asked and moves to the side of bed, his legs nearly touching Ray’s where they hang off the chair but he doesn’t seem to notice, instead kicking off the last of his clothing before getting back on top of his partner, this time spreading out over him and they were nearly the same height but Mick was broader, nearly covering Len completely with his body and the hand he had wrapped around Leonard’s neck looked gigantic, if he was actually applying any pressure and not using the grip to tilt Len’s face where he wanted to deepen the kiss. 

Ray’s pants had been growing tighter since he first saw them making out but the sight of Leonard spreading his legs and letting Mick settle between them was enough to make him groan out loud and unbutton his jeans, reaching inside but not pulling his bock out yet, just content to stare at them for now. “Boy Scout, get in the top drawer there, hand me the lube.” His hands shake as he reaches out to grab the lubricant and hand it to Mick who’s looking at him with a distinct lack of patience. Once the bottle is handed over Mick has it popped open and spreading it across two of his fingers and tossed it onto the bed beside Len’s hand. Scooting back on the sheets so that he could reach between his partner’s legs Ray couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sigh of Mick pushing one finger into his hole and the way it makes Len throw his head back and moan. “That’s it, baby, open up for me.” 

Mick pulled the finger out after pushing it all the way in and rubbed the tip around the rim, teasing him and Ray knew exactly how much self control and restraint Leonard had but that didn’t stop him from letting out a groan that if the walls hadn’t been soundproof he knows the other’s would be able to hear. “Don’t go slow, Mick, I don’t want slow.” Mick might be the boss when they’re in bed but he’s more than willing to do what his partner wants sometimes, at least right now considering he went from slowly opening him up with one finger to pressing two fingers into his ass with little gentleness and scissored them open quickly, wrapping his free hand around Len’s ankle and pulling his leg up so that it rested on his shoulder, opening him up even further for Ray’s eyes. 

Finally he gave in and pulled his cock out of his pants, moving his own hand up and down the length slowly, not wanting to finish too quickly. When Mick pressed another finger in Len let out a moan that made Ray’s throat go dry, he’d never heard a noise like that from any of his partners. The sex he’d had in his life was good, some of it was amazing, but he’d never fallen apart like this or made anyone else do it either. 

“Just fuck me, Mick.” Considering the moan he’d just made Ray is surprised by the annoyance he’s capable of, apparently Mick is used to it because he simply chuckles and separates the three fingers he has inside Len and crooks them at the perfect angle, nearly making Len arch off the bed. 

“I’ll fuck you when I want to, Lenny, just let go.” He kept up the slow pace of his fingers, drawing it out as long as possible. “I want you writhing and begging for me, babe, want Ray to see how pretty you look when you’re taking my cock and not thinking about anything else in the world.” Ray picked up the pace of his hand when Leonard turned his head to look at him and licked his lips as his breathing picked up the pace, the leg on Mick’s shoulder tightening around him to try and pull him closer and make Mick do what he wanted. 

Their eyes were locked together now and Mick noticed after a moment and added a fourth finger, picking up the pace until Len closed his eyes and started to fuck himself back against those fingers, uncaring of the babbling mess that was spilling out of his mouth. “Please, please, fuck me, Mickey, fuck I need you.” 

Ray’s mouth was dry when he looked away from Len’s face and saw Mick pouring more lube on his hand before wrapping it around his cock. He was thicker than Ray, much thicker, and when he started to press into Leonard he knew that the other man would be sore in the morning, he’d watch out to see if he could spot him flinching when he sat down. “Fuck, always so tight for me, always so tight. You got no idea, Ray, but I could stay inside him for days he’s so fucking tight. Been fucking since we were in juvie but I never get over how good he feels around my dick, should see his mouth when he’s sucking me off, maybe you’ll see that sometime, Boy Scout.” That image was going to follow him for a while, Leonard on his knees, Mick’s hands on the back of his head as he slowly fucks into his mouth. But he doesn’t have the time to dwell on that right now, too busy watching as Mick’s cock splits Len open from the other end and Len’s hands dig into the sheets of the bed and he tries to make Mick move faster but Mick isn’t interested in that, instead pressing one hand down onto Len’s chest with enough strength to keep him still. 

After he was fully seated inside Len he turned to look at Ray with a smirk but Ray could see that he was sweating and the muscles of his thighs were shaking with the restraint it was taking to not just start fucking into his partner with abandon. “That’s it, he stops worrying, stops plotting for just a little while.” Ray has never asked why Len never seems to be really relaxed, he’s always tensed and ready to fight or shoot but he has noticed it, and right now he does actually look more relaxed. Eyes closed. Mouth open. A sheen of sweat across his body. Then Mick started to move, pulling out nearly completely and slamming back in with enough force that Len moved up on the bed, his hand reaching back to press to the headboard and stop him from banging his head into it, noticing that Mick reached up and pulled a pillow from where it had fallen onto the ground and putting it behind his partner’s head. Thoughtful of him. Protective of him even as he continues to fuck into Leonard at a brutal pace. 

With both of the man’s long legs now on his shoulder’s the arsonist wasted on time in bending Len in half, his knees nearly touching his shoulders and his moans getting louder until he might as well have been yelling. “Mickey, Mickey, fuck,” He’s not asking for anything, not begging for anything, just shouting his partner's name and clinging onto him like his life depended on it. Ray’s hand was a blur on his cock now, the sight of the legendary Captain Cold so lost in pleasure that he stopped being the person that the entire world knew him as was enough to drive even a priest to distraction he was sure of it. 

Mick’s clean hand worked it’s way up Len’s chest until his fingers rested against his lips and Len opened his mouth like they had done this a thousand times before, they probably have, and when Mick pushed his fingers between those open lips Ray let out a soft groan and spilled himself all over his hand. That wasn’t enough to draw their attention, to lost in each other and he wondered if he should sneak out of the room while Mick continued fucking Len into the bed but he couldn’t stand and walk out, not when they still hadn’t finished. 

“You want to come, Lenny?” It’s whispered quiet enough that Ray knows he wasn’t supposed to hear it, so he doesn’t react not even when Len nods, the fingers still in his mouth made it hard for him to speak but Ray’s almost certain that he sees him try and say please. But Mick takes pity on him and lets go of the bruising grip he had on one of Len’s thighs to wrap those strong and calloused fingers wrap around his cock and it barely takes five stroke before Leonard is arching off the bed and spilling all over his chest and Mick’s hand. 

Mick, however, isn’t done and pulls out of Len’s ass much to his partner's annoyance and uses his superior strength to flip Len onto his stomach and slide back into him with ease, this time his chest is pressed all along his partner’s back, before his body was covered Ray noticed scars covering his skin. Mick’s lips were pressed just behind Len’s ear and Ray had to strain to try and hear the whispers, he felt bad about that but now bad enough to stop. “That’s it, baby, doing so good for me. I love you.” It’s when he whispers those words that Ray does look away which means he misses when Mick finishes inside of Len and all but collapses on top of him.

Ray looks up again only when he sees movement and watches Mick pull out of Leonard and fall onto the bed beside him, wrapping an arm around Len’s waist and tugging him close despite the mess that was sure to be drying on Leonard’s chest. That’s when he decides he needs to leave, tucking himself back into his pants he stumbles standing up, his legs just about to give out, and Mick looks up at him though Len seems to be half asleep already. 

“Guess that mean’s Sara wins the bet.” Of course they know that the rest of the crew is talking about them, neither of them are stupid men. “Be quiet when you leave, Boy Scout.”


End file.
